La légende de l'invocatrice d'Outo
by Naej Niluomud
Summary: Dans un japon semi médiéval, Sakura Kinomoto n'est plus une chasseuse de carte mais l'unique maîtresse des cartes. Elle combat désormais au service de la ville d'Outo les terrifiants Onis qui envahissent le monde connu.
1. Le retour triomphal

La journée était fort bien entamée, le soleil dardait ses rayons ardents à travers des écharpes de brumes sur la forêt proche de la ville côtière d'Outo. Pourtant une si belle mâtinée de printemps était souillée par la présence d'êtres contre nature dans la forêt. Au sein même de cette dernière, onis et humains s'affrontaient. Un petit convoi de marchandise en direction d'Outo était manifestement tombé dans une embuscade tendu par les vils démons. De part et d'autre des chariots de marchandises des soldats, des mercenaires à la solde des riches marchands de la ville pour être exact se battaient pour repousser jusqu'en enfer ces abominations. Pourtant en surnombre les mercenaires semblaient avoir du mal à repousser les créatures agiles et fortes qui les harcelaient, frappant depuis les frondaisons avant de se replier dans les fourrés.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de cette scène de combat deux individus tranchaient nettement, une jeune femme drapée dans une cape carmin, et un petit garçon qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle était de petite taille, aux cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient à mi hauteur et qui portait un regard d'émeraude désolé sur ce combat. Particulièrement belle, elle devait être âgée d'un peu moins de la trentaine. L'enfant à ses côtés ne lui ressemblait en rien, vêtu sobrement de vêtement en cuir, brun et portant un regard de saphir fasciné sur la bataille il semblait être l'opposé même de la jeune femme. Il laissait lui aussi ses cheveux de jais lui tomber sur les épaules comme pour imiter la personne à ses côtés.<p>

* * *

><p>« Observe bien » lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait du chariot d'un petit bond agile suivi dans l'instant par l'enfant. Elle avait sortie une clé d'une poche de sa robe, qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa paume ouverte, bras tendus devant elle. Elle psalmodia quelques ces quelques mots : « Clé détentrice du pouvoir stellaire, révèle moi ta véritable apparence. Au nom du pacte obéis moi. Release. » La clé se métamorphosa littéralement, grandissant pour atteindre une taille supérieur à celle de la jeune femme, entièrement rose pâle, se finissant par une étoile jaune au centre d'un cercle dont deux ailes ornaient les flancs.<p>

* * *

><p>Avisant que deux onis avaient percés la barrière défensive des mercenaires et s'approchaient trop des chariots, elle fouilla un instant dans ses amples vêtements pour en sortir deux morceaux de papiers, de forme rectangulaire, sur lequel des kanjis étaient dessinés à l'encre de Chine. Elle lança les deux rectangles de papier en direction des ennemis les plus proche et ils s'y fixèrent comme par magie. Avant que les créatures n'aient pu les arracher, elle avait tendu son bâton vers les deux créatures, marmonnant à chaque fois « Fire » quand le bâton visait une des créature. Le papier s'embrasa, suivit dans l'instant par les créatures qui périrent dans un cri inarticulé. Un des mercenaire qui accourait pour renforcer la ligne de bataille la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de repartir au combat. A ses côtés; l'enfant dardait un regard plein d'admiration sur la jeune femme. Après cela elle remonta dans le chariot, sous les yeux étonnés du garçon.<p>

* * *

><p>« Vous ne les aidez pas plus maîtresse Sakura ? » interrogea-t-il visiblement très surpris.<p>

* * *

><p>La dite Sakura porta un regard panoramique sur la bataille et constata que les mercenaires reprenaient l'avantage avec ces deux adversaires de moins.<p>

* * *

><p>« Je pourrais les aider » répondit-elle en souriant « Mais cela ne serait pas très gentil pour ces mercenaires de leur voler une prime bien méritée en accomplissant leur travail à leur place. Les onis sont assez affaiblis, ils vont reprendre le dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. ». Confirmant ses paroles, une minute n'avait pas passé que le dernier oni s'écroulait une lame plantée dans ce qui devait lui servir de gorge. Le petit garçon descendit du chariot pour aller observer plus en détail les créatures maintenant mortes. De forme vaguement humaine, elles ne semblaient pas faites de matière réelle mais plutôt d'ombre, voir d'un quelconque gaz ou d'un liquide mais certainement pas d'une matière solide. Leur corps était entièrement noir, et ondulait par endroit, leur donnant un aspect nébuleux. Ils semblaient être dépourvus d'yeux, le seul orifice visible de leur corps était une bouche de taille impressionnante garnie de croc à en faire pâlir d'envie un tigre du Bengale. En outre, leurs mains se terminaient par des griffes de la taille d'une dague, et capable de trancher même l'acier. Ces adversaires n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. L'enfant observa aussi que les êtres étranges étaient marqués sur le front par un symbole rouge. Celui qu'il observait représentait un oeil dans un orbe de flamme. Alors qu'il l'observait, le corps se décomposait peu à peu en de nombreux fragments de matière sombre, et en quelques minutes toute trace des onis avait disparue. Pendant ce temps, la magicienne s'était rendue à l'avant du convoi se dirigeant vers un couple de combattant étonnant. Une petite bretteur redoutable, fine lame soit disant la plus crainte d'Outo, et un grand combattant élancé qui avaient pris l'habitude de se battre dos à dos, le redouté duo Naoko Takashi Yamazaki. Le capitaine Yamazaki menait en effet cette petite troupe de combattant avec brio depuis des années, comme en témoignait ces multiples blessures, mais bien que sa partenaire n'en portait aucune elle ne se battait pas moins elle aussi depuis aussi longtemps que lui.<p>

* * *

><p>« La situation est sous contrôle capitaine, nous pouvons repartir » signala-t-elle. Sur l'ordre du capitaine mercenaire le convoi reprit sa longue route vers Outo.<p>

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard les remparts d'Outo étaient en vue. Sakura sentait déjà par avance l'odeur de l'iode, la senteur des marchés et du vieux port qui constituaient le cœur de la ville. Et plus encore, elle se languissait de son retour chez elle. Son amour devait l'attendre là bas, sans aucun doute avec impatience mais aussi avec inquiétude, quoi de plus normal après tout, son travail n'était pas de tout repos.<p>

* * *

><p>Le convoi entra dans la ville par la porte du sud, et fut accueilli par une pluie de fleur de cerisiers jetées par la foule en liesse. Depuis des semaines la liaison entre Outo et le reste de l'île était coupé, mais enfin une expédition avait réussi à traverser les contrées hostiles et à ramener des denrées nécessaires au bon déroulement du commerce avec l'Europe et l'Afrique. Bientôt Outo serait de nouveau une ville des plus active recevant des visiteurs des quatre coins du globes pour acheter ses marchandises. La ville était déjà prospère comme pouvait le constater l'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais vue, les rues étaient pavées et bien tracées, des rangées de demeures toutes de pierre allant de celles des plus pauvres en simple pierre jusqu'aux plus riches demeures faites dans du marbre qui s'alignaient le long de la voie principale, ainsi que de nombreuses échoppes proposant des produits tantôt traditionnels comme du thé ou du riz, tantôt des produits exotiques comme tout ces fruits importés d'Afrique, ou l'acier en provenance d'Europe.<p>

* * *

><p>Le convoi s'arrêta en premier devant une grande propriété dotée d'un immense jardin qui devait être plus grand qu'un hectare d'ailleurs. C'est ici que Sakura et son acolyte laissèrent les chariots poursuivre leur route sans eux. Avant de repartir Yamazaki lui signala que ce serait un plaisir pour lui et ses hommes de l'avoir avec eux le soir même à la taverne pour décompresser autour d'un verre de saké fédérateur, elle déclina cependant l'offre, ayant de plus grands projets pour la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>L'après midi même la magicienne avait énormément de choses à faire, et son protégé avait amplement mérité une pause. Certes la nuit le port d'Outo était assez malfamé, mais pas autant que celui de Singapour ni d'Osaka, et de jour la garde municipale quadrillait la ville pour s'assurer qu'aucune rixe n'éclate. Qui plus est Yamazaki passerait les deux prochains jours dans toutes les tavernes du coin avec ses hommes, et si son adorable disciple avait un quelconque problème, elle était sûr que les dits mercenaires s'assureraient qu'il ne lui arrive rien. En effet ce dernier avait noué de nombreux liens d'amitiés au cours du voyage. Désormais décidée, Sakura ouvrit la bourse qu'elle gardait serrée à sa ceinture et en tira deux pièces d'argents qu'elle remit à l'enfant.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tiens ! » lui dit elle « J'ai des choses à faire avec le maire tu peux disposer de ton après midi. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir à la salle des festivités. » l'enfant accepta l'argent, salua sa maîtresse et avant de partir, déclara avec un sourire espiègle « J'ai bien comprit, je vous laisse vous dire des mots doux sans moi, passez une bonne après midi maîtresse. » Embarrassée le rouge montait aux joues de Sakura, mais elle ne put répliquer, son adorable disciple avait déjà disparu dans la foule avant toute possibilité de représailles. Elle soupira. Décidément l'enfant était incorrigible.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura s'engagea enfin dans l'allée menant à la riche demeure. Celle-ci était bordée par deux rangées de cerisiers, en fleurs à cette période de l'année qui donnaient une touche de gaieté supplémentaire à la demeure de pierre immaculée. Le grand amour de sa vie devait se languir quelque part derrière ces murs de pierre blanche qui réfléchissaient le moindre rayon de soleil de cette belle après midi de printemps. Elle arriva devant la porte après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle frappa à l'huis , très vite un vieux majordome grisonnant vint lui ouvrir la porte.<p>

* * *

><p>« Mlle Kinomoto ! Vous êtes attendue par le maire dans le salon » lui indiqua-t-il.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ah Wei, vous m'avez manqué ! Merci beaucoup, je m'y rends de ce pas. »<p>

* * *

><p>Pourtant, malgré sa déclaration, Sakura n'avança pas beaucoup, sortie du hall d'entrée de marbre blanc, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le corridor menant au salon que quelqu'un se jetait dans ces bras et que de douces mains venaient l'enlacer au niveau des épaules. Surprise par cette arrivée soudaine, elle réagit lentement, passant sa main avec douceur dans les cheveux noirs tant aimés étreignant elle aussi la personne qui l'enlaçait. Elle releva légèrement son visage vers celui d'albâtre qui lui faisait face, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles blanches et fines du visage de son amour. Leur lèvres se croisaient en un ballet gracieux tantôt l'une contre l'autre tantôt ne se touchant plus que par la commissure, mais toujours avec beaucoup de passion.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu m'as manquée... Tomoyo. » parvint à articuler Sakura entre deux baisers passionnés.<p> 


	2. L'ambassadeur

Ces embrassades durèrent longtemps, se poursuivant une fois les deux jeunes femmes dans l'intimité de l'office de Mme le maire Tomoyo Daidouji. En effet, Tomoyo, marchande, propriétaire terrienne richissime via sa corporation familiale et ancestrale avait été élue comme dirigeante de la cité état d'Outo par le conseil des marchands il y a de cela trois ans. Il lui restait encore deux ans de mandat à effectuer après quoi elle retournerait à sa condition simple de marchande la plus riche de la cité. Riche et belle marchande même, pensait Sakura. Elle avait tout pour elle. De longs cheveux noirs lisses et soyeux, de grands yeux bleus clairs de la couleur de l'océan par une journée d'été ensoleillée, une peau d'albâtre qui faisait ressortir l'ensemble, une peau si douce et sans imperfection, une poitrine menue que les hommes n'appréciaient guère attirés qu'ils étaient par des choses sans importance, mais qu'elle même trouvait à sa convenance, et surtout, une grande bonté la caractérisait. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Tomoyo pour la consoler, la tenir dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurerait à chaude larmes de ses malheurs, et cela à ses yeux valait plus que tout, plus que son beau visage, plus que sa peau douce, plus que toute son apparence physique.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo s'arrêta dans ses baisers la première. Elle semblait contemplative devant son amie qui se demandait à quoi elle songeait. Elle déclara enfin en rougissant un peu :<p>

« Je suis désolée, quelle égoïste je fais, tu rentres de voyage et je ne songe pas un instant que tu puisse vouloir te reposer un peu. Viens, je vais demander à Wei de te préparer un bain chaud.

-Non, je t'assure, c'est très bien ainsi. Merci beaucoup. »

la magicienne marqua un temps d'arrêt

« Mais c'est vrai qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien. Je vais me préparer, je reviens tout de suite. »

Joignant le geste à la parole elle monta au deuxième étage de la résidence, pour se rendre à son étude personnelle. Bien qu'elle dormait très souvent aux côtés de son amie Tomoyo, elle avait aussi besoin d'être seule parfois, principalement pour pratiquer la magie. Elles avaient en effet toutes deux constatées depuis fort longtemps que la seule présence de Tomoyo pouvait déconcentrer son amie suffisamment pour qu'elle échoue à lancer même des sortilèges mineurs.

* * *

><p>La pièce était toujours bien rangée, Sakura constatait avec satisfaction que conformément à sa volonté son amie n'avait rien touchée dans la pièce. Certes elle prenait un peu la poussière mais ainsi personne ne risquait de venir déclencher par accident un pouvoir incontrôlable. Le livre de Clow dans lequel était rangée les cartes d'invocations les plus puissantes était posé sur sa table de travail, au centre d'un petit cercle magique destiné à repousser une main un peu trop curieuse, deux précautions valant mieux qu'une. A côté trainaient plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins magiques, et plusieurs pots d'encres avec divers plumes qui servaient habituellement à Sakura à fabriquer de nouvelles cartes mineurs. Ces cartes là ne possédaient pas un immense pouvoir, elles étaient faciles d'utilisations et demandaient une dépense d'énergie minimale. Elles étaient donc plus pratique à utiliser dans le cas d'un petit affrontement, plutôt que d'utiliser une carte majeur ce qui eut été une dépense d'énergie bien souvent inutile. Leur seul défaut était leur usage unique. A ce propos elle songea qu'elle devrait bientôt prendre le temps de fabriquer de nouvelles cartes car sa réserve était épuisée dans plusieurs éléments. Mais pour l'heure elle devait se changer, aussi elle se déshabilla en vitesse, enlevant à la hâte cape de voyage, jupe robe, dessous, jetant ses vêtements pèle-mêle sur son petit lit de camp, avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette qu'elle avait sortie de son armoire.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle redescendit alors, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Entre temps l'eau avait été chauffée et emplissait maintenant une large baignoire de marbre blanc, comme toutes celles des riches propriétés d'Outo. Chaleur et moiteur régnaient en maître dans la pièce. La magicienne se glissa en vitesse et avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude, profitant d'un moment d'extase après plusieurs semaines passées en selle pour joindre Outo depuis Kyoto. Elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux que de se délasser dans l'eau chaude après un long voyage.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte de la salle d'eau avant d'entrer. C'était Tomoyo, elle aussi enroulée dans une serviette qui ne lui cachait qu'assez peu le haut des jambes et le bas de la poitrine. La magicienne devait réviser son jugement, plus doux encore était le fait de prendre un bain avec son amante après un long voyage loin d'elle. Elle se glissa elle aussi dans l'eau, juste derrière son amie et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille : « Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu profiter d'un tel moment ensemble. » Ce moment de tendresse et d'amour toutes deux l'avaient amplement méritée. Comme quand elles étaient enfant et que Tomoyo coiffait Sakura, elle insista pour s'occuper de sa toilette... à sa façon. Elle commença par délier une à une les mèches de cheveux de son amie, avant de les nettoyer au savon lentement en y mettant tout son cœur. Elle en profita aussi, connaissant les troubles de son amie, pour lui masser les tempes qui étaient souvent douloureuse à force de se concentrer sur sortilèges et grimoires obscures. La jeune magicienne était aux anges. Puis Tomoyo commença à lui frotter amoureusement le dos, du haut en bas, et les bras redoublant d'ardeur à chaque petit soupir de satisfaction que laissait échapper son amie. Elle poursuivit cette toilette, se faisant tantôt caressante, tantôt plus brutale, alternant les deux pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne, tout en noyant ses joues, ou son cou de baisers. Elle poussa sa hardiesse jusqu'à atteindre une partie bien plus intime de son anatomie mais une petite main l'arrêta suivie de la voix tant aimée<p>

« Pas maintenant Tomoyo. Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas capable de cela maintenant.

-Tu sais bien que ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est ton bonheur. J'attendrais l'éternité s'il le faut. »

* * *

><p>Toutes deux reprirent leur bain, parsemé de maintes preuves d'amours, même si les deux jeunes femmes restaient très sage pour l'instant. Mais toutes deux savaient que la nuit serait prometteuse.<p>

* * *

><p>La magicienne était maintenant revenue dans son étude, portant une de ses robes de chambre en soie teinte en vert. Elle allait travailler quelques heures pour regarnir son stock de cartes magiques, aussi se mit-elle à la tâche immédiatement après sa toilette finie, tirant sa plus belle plume et la plongeant dans l'encre pour tracer les signes à même de générer le pouvoir des cartes. Moins de trois heures plus tard elle avait insufflé sa magie à une dizaine de carte des éléments du feu, de l'eau et du vent, et de la terre à trois autres car il s'agissait de la carte dont elle se servait le moins.<p>

* * *

><p>Remarquant par la fenêtre que le soleil léchait la surface des flots, elle se décida à aller rejoindre son disciple au lieu convenu l'après midi même. Elle rangea son travail en cours dans un tiroir qu'elle scella d'un petit mot magique, avant de se changer, optant finalement pour son ensemble noir qui devrait passer facilement inaperçue en ville, car il s'agissait là de la mode de l'année.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle sortit de la propriété à pied, sans demander à Tomoyo de lui prêter un cheval, elle préférait y aller ainsi pour profiter un peu de la ville qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un moment. Tout en marchant elle passa dans les étals, jaugeant les nouvelles marchandises qui n'étaient pas là l'an dernier, constatant aussi de nombreux changements dans les visiteurs du port. D'habitude il était toujours le lieu de discussions animées entre marins, un lieu de rencontre presque chaleureux par endroit. Pourtant, partout où elle posait le regard elle trouvait bien trop de visage fermés à son goût, et trop d'hommes une main sur le manche d'une dague ou les doigts crispés sur une bourse. Apparemment la situation à l'extérieur de la ville n'était pas des plus réjouissante. Faisant fi de cela, elle arriva enfin devant la salle des fêtes, qui n'était autre d'ailleurs qu'une taverne mieux tenue que les autres disposant d'une grande salle de banquet pour les réunions des principaux marchands et d'une scène qui permettait à des troupes de théâtres itinérantes de se produire en ville malgré l'absence d'un vrai théâtre. Comme toujours dans la salle régnait une semi pénombre due à l'absence de fenêtre et à la présence de torches alignées aux murs.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans un coin de la pièce s'alignait un large bar derrière lequel le tenancier nettoyait négligemment ses verres. Dans le reste de la salle, des marins, des mercenaires, des marchands, et des membres de toutes professions et confessions buvaient un verre en parlant affaire autour d'une table.<p>

* * *

><p>La magicienne s'installa elle même sur un tabouret au bar. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à la sécurité de la ville avec le groupe de Yamazaki, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir boire ici, de temps à autre, pour se rapprocher un peu des hommes du groupe et remonter le moral des troupes, même si elle doutait de l'efficacité de son action.<p>

* * *

><p>« Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Elle répondit à l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête à l'attention du tenancier, qui lui servi dans la minute un fond d'alcool de riz mélangé à plusieurs jus de fruits exotiques. Un cocktail comme un autre qu'elle préférait aux alcools forts que buvaient tous les représentants du sexe masculin dans la taverne. Elle remuait le contenu de son verre, pensive, lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans la taverne et vint se placer au bar non loin d'elle. Elle l'entendit commander un verre de saké. Ce n'était pas chose courante ici, les marins avaient une préférence pour le rhum des îles orientale, les marchands quant à eux ramenaient des vins fins d'Italie et de France, quant aux mercenaires une simple bière de houblon des plus simple était souvent ce qu'ils préféraient. Moins cher qu'un alcool fort, et bien dosée en alcool pour qu'ils profitent de leur soirée avant d'être saoul. Et surtout bien plus adaptée à leur solde que du saké, au prix devenu exorbitant avec l'isolement d'Outo par rapport au reste de l'île. Il devait donc s'agir d'une personne en visite, et sa curiosité naturelle prenant le dessus elle se décida à l'observer discrètement.<p>

* * *

><p>Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui devait être de l'âge de la magicienne, ou peu s'en fallait. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il avait des cheveux châtains assez longs pour un homme mais qu'il n'attachait pas en queue de cheval à la manière des soldats. Et pourtant il semblait équipé pour la guerre au vue de la garde d'épée qui dépassait de derrière son dos. Sans doute était-elle cachée partiellement sous les vêtements de l'étranger. Il était par ailleurs richement vêtu de vert et d'or, et arborait sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de chapeau l'insigne de la famille impériale chinoise. Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être un prince ou un membre de la famille dirigeante, mais plutôt un haut dignitaire qui avait reçu le droit de porter cet insigne pour récompenser ses bons et loyaux services.<p>

* * *

><p>« Il est plutôt bel homme. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se promener la nuit. » songea-t-elle<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ne pu cependant pas pousser plus loin son investigation car le petit bout de choux qui lui servait de disciple venait lui aussi d'entrer dans la taverne. Il avait apparemment du mal à se repérer dans l'endroit, après tout ce devait être la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Sa maîtresse l'interpella et il vint la rejoindre.<p>

* * *

><p>« Alors Eriol ? Tu as passé une bonne après midi ?<p>

-Très bonne maîtresse. J'ai vu plein de choses superbes, le port ses magasins, je suis même tombé sur une grande librairie. Je suis désolé je m'y suis trop attardé c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard au rendez vous. »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Eriol ne cessait de l'étonner. Capable d'utiliser de manière instinctive la magie, maintenant passionné par les livres alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans ? Elle avait eut de la chance de trouver une telle personne à qui enseigner son art. Il se montrerait sans aucun doute assidu au travail et remarquablement doué.

* * *

><p>« Très bien, alors rentrons si nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans le port. Nous dormons à la villa ce soir. »<p>

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas prévenue Tomoyo de la venue du petit nouveau.

« Ce soir tu dormiras dans ma chambre. Les chambres d'amis n'ont pas été préparées, je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié d'en parler au maire.

-Mais je ne peux pas dormir avec vous maître ! Vous bougez trop pendant la nuit, ça me réveillera. »

Voilà. C'était un des rares défauts du garçon. Ou une qualité selon le point de vue qui le jugeait. Il avait la langue un peu trop bien pendue et était sans doute aucun un peu trop espiègle.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, je trouverais un moyen de m'arranger.

-Avec le maire ? » demanda naïvement le disciple, mais dans sa naïveté perçait un brin de moquerie.

Sakura ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et détourna le regard. Heureusement dans la pénombre l'enfant ne l'avait pas vue rougir, embarrassée qu'elle était d'être si facilement mise au jour.

« Allons y. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

En sortant, il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se retourna. C'était l'étranger de tout à l'heure qui portait son regard d'ambre sur elle. Il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance, elle préféra sortir au plus vite.

* * *

><p>« Nous aurons de la visite ce soir. » annonça Tomoyo à son amie alors qu'elle venait de rentrer. La magicienne avait envoyé son disciple se coucher après un peu de travail et était maintenant libre de ses mouvements, suffisamment pour ne pas à avoir à justifier une visite nocturne à son amour.<p>

« Qui donc à une heure pareil ? interrogea Sakura

-Apparemment un ambassadeur de l'empire du milieu. Il est arrivé cet après midi par la mer et je ne pouvais pas le recevoir avant ce soir. Et je préférais t'avoir à mes côtés avant qu'il ne vienne. On raconte que cet homme est un magicien, je me fais peut être des idées, mais j'aime mieux te savoir proche de moi au cas où la diplomatie du poignard serait de mise. »

La magicienne ne s'en étonna guère. La vie actuelle était dure, les états avaient pris l'habitude d'agir de manière très peu éthique les uns envers les autres, et cet ambassadeur ne serait sans doute pas le premier auquel on aurait confié dans une main un message officiel et dans l'autre un poignard. Elle comprenait donc parfaitement les craintes de son amie et se décida à se prendre au jeu.

« Très bien. Je l'emmènerais moi même à ton bureau. Si il a de mauvaises intentions ça devrait me laisser le temps de le découvrir.

-Merci infiniment mon amie, je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu te débrouillerais très bien j'en suis convaincue. »

Le lourd bruit de l'huis auquel quelqu'un frappait interrompit la conversation.

« Ce doit être lui. » déclara Tomoyo.

Sakura acquiesça et sortit pour aller à la rencontre du visiteur. Wei avait reçu ses instructions et avait donc déjà ouvert la porte pour l'ambassadeur. La surprise de Sakura fut totale. Il s'agissait de cet homme, précisément celui là même qu'elle avait vue à la salle des fêtes moins d'une heure avant. Elle se recomposa une attitude détachée avant de dire

« Le maire Daidouji va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre. »

Il ne répondit rien mais la suivit à travers les couloirs. Il lui lançait toujours ce même regard qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Cet homme pouvait s'avérer vraiment très dangereux, elle regretta de ne pas avoir eut le temps de réveiller Kerberos et Yue. Les deux protecteurs auraient étés un atout de taille, car l'un comme l'autre passaient inaperçus sous leurs formes d'emprunts. Inspectant l'aura du diplomate, Sakura pu se rassurer. Certes il était un peu effrayant mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Ou si il en avait, il les cachait fort bien. Elle restait donc sur ses gardes, prête à toute éventualité. Ils finirent par arriver au bureau de Tomoyo. Elle était assise derrière son bureau, entrain de remplir quelque papier. Voilà qui faisait partie du jeu politique que Sakura n'arriverait jamais à comprendre. Sembler occupé en attendant un visiteur pour rappeler clairement à l'invité qui était en position de force dans cette discussion. Après quelques secondes elle leva les yeux de son travail et se leva pour aller à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

« Je suis le maire Tomoyo Daidouji. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

Il mit plusieurs secondes à répondre durant lesquels Sakura craignait à tout instant de le voir poser la main sur la garde d'épée toujours présente dans son dos. Il finit par se présenter.

« Je vous salue maire Daidouji. Je suis Shaolan Li, dernier enfant de l'impératrice, et je vous apporte les respects de l'empire du milieu ainsi qu'un message. »


End file.
